MADARA's TRUE LEGACY
by crazyrajat
Summary: Naruto is taken by Madara on the day the Kyuubi attacks so that he can train him and make him into a legend so that he can save this world from the destruction which would be brought by The Masked Man. GOOD MADARA AND MINATO AND KUSHINA ALIVE GODLIKE NARUTO PAIRINGS UNDECIDED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1 (A Twist)**

_October 10th _

"Mi...Minato kun , ple...ase save our s..on from all the p..ain of b...eing a jhin...churiki " Kushina wheezed

Today was supposed to be the best day of her life her son was finally going to be born but that masked man who claimed himself to be MADARA UCHIHA just had to ruin it and now her baby was going to be made in to a Jhinchuriki. A fate which she would not wish on her worst enemy.

"Kushina chan believe me ,believe in our son . Abandoning one's village is like abonding our own son and you will be their with him to fill him with love " said the blond haired Hokage

"What do you mean Minato? Kyuibi has been ripped out from me. A Jhinchuriki dies when their biju is taken from them and I know you are gonna use that jutsu to seal the kyubii. Our son will be all alone in this cruel world" said a desperate mother

" Yes, its true but there is an exception Kushina chan Uzumakis life force is very high that is why you will be fine" analyzed Minato

"I** WONT LET YOU SEAL ME YOU DAMN YOANDAIME HOKAGE. I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WRETCHED MORTAL**" snarled kyubi

Hearing all this happen, was a strange man who was half black and half white with wood like vine traps above his head. To tell the truth nobody would call him a human let's just say he was something unique.

Just when minato started making seal to complete the ' demon death reaper seal ' the strange man also started completing his own set of seals and just when the jutsu activated and death god appeared behind minato and instead of piercing his hand through him it pierced right thru the other person .

What the hell is happening its hand should have pierced thru me thought a frantic minato

"SO** YOUR JUTSU ISNT WORKING HUH**" said an amused kyubi and then started laughing hysterically

"Minato what the hell are you doing" questioned kushina

"I don't know hime it should have worked I don't know what in the flying fuck happened" said minato frantically

" **Aah aah AAAAAAAAAAAAh!**" Their short conversation was interrupted by the screams of the great kyubi.

"DAMN YOU YOUNDAIME HOKAGE" with that last snarl kyubi vanished and then there appeared a seal more popularly known as the shiki fujin on the little baby's stomach and the death god disappeared from minatos back.

Minato was flabbergasted he didn't even had a single clue of what happened by all means he should have been sealed in the stomach of shinigami but here he was alive.

"Minato what did you do?" Asked kushina but due to being extremely exhausted she drifted to sweet unconsciousness still holding her baby boy.

Since minato himself had a severe cause of chakra exhaustion, he himself was out like a bulb.

After few minutes Zetsu came out of his hiding place and stated pacing himself to the blond haired baby and his red haired beautiful mother and then he made a clone of the boy and replaced it with the boy.

' I don't believe it that his plan worked but this is just the first part' zetsu thought to himself and by giving a last glance to his parents he dissapeared into the ground.

_**After few days**_

"Huh wh...ere am ... I "thought minato . He got all of his answers as soon as he was hit by the smell of sterilized surroundings." Yeah, I must be in the hospital" analyzed minato

"So I see you have woken up, we thought you would be out for two more days" came the voice of Jiraya who was accompained by the sandaime hokage.

"Hai sensei, where were you all this time we could have used some help." Replied minato

"You know doing my research" said Jiraiya with a perverted glint.

Sandaime and minato sweat dropped to that particular reply and then sighed knowing that their student/mentor would never change no matter what the scenario.

"Sandaime sama how is naruto and kushina?" questioned the blond haired hokage

"You don't have to worry about her and her bundle of joy in fact she is playing with him right now" to this minato gave out a genuine smile despite the incidents which occurred a week earlier.

"Minato I have some questions which need answers right now " asked jiraya with a stern but apolegetic look since he knew that his student have went thru so much in the last few days.

Minato nodded and said "ask away jiraiya sensei"

"Minato, what exactly happened that day and I know you used that jutsu then how are you still alive you should have been sealed in shinigamis stomach" . Sandaime himself was curious on this subject since he himself could perform that jutsu and he knew about the payment which has tobe paid for using that particular jutsu . The Shiki Fujin.

Minato got up from his bed and then by a single hand sign silence seal was activated.

After a few hours of explanation he told everything to them down to the last detail. They being dumbfounded would have been the understatement of the year.

"Minato this person is dangerous nobody just claims that they are madara uchiha he must have serious firepower to back it up" said Jiraya with worry etched in his voice.

After taking the silence seals off minato said wth a serious face " I know sensei I fought him and just barely made it out with my life and I had to turn my own son into the jhinchuriki of kyuubi."and after a few minutes he said with a sad sigh " I just became a father a few days ago and I already suck "

Before they can console him they heard. A bone chilling scream "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh**"

All the occupants including the three were startled and were wondering what happened but minato recognized that voice instantly.

"Kushina I am coming just hold on!" Blurted Minato and he flashed away to her while at the same time sandaime and jiraiya were climbing stairs as fast as they can so that they can assist their student / successor.

Just when he flashed to kushina and then what he saw chilled his bones. There was madara uchiha with his orange spiral mask holding naruto in one of his arm and pointing his kunai at the blonde haired boy

Kushina was scared to death for his baby. This man was holding her lifeline in his hands and he had every intention to kill her baby her naruto. She was so scared that her body refused to move from the bed.

Jiraya and Sarutobi came inside the room and even they were terrified at what they saw.

"Please calm down" said minato pleadingly

"Did you really thought that you would go scot free after ruining my plans like that minato namikaze chan" replied madra in a childish voice.

Before anyone could do anything he plunged the knife directly into the heart of the whiskered boy. Blood came oozing out of him and then suddenly red chakra came out and then dispersed itself all around Konoha.

"You Bastard! I will kill you "rage took over minato and he charged like a mad bull with a rasengan at his hand.

But before he could it him the masked man got away with a quick shunshin

Tears started coming like waterfall from the blonde haired hokages eyes. Jiraiya and sandaime were too shocked to even move.

Kushina walked to her baby's corpse and then she holded her baby and said " he is not breathing... Nar...Naruto is not breathing."Minato walked to her to console her after all she was his mother. Kushina then gave out a screech "HE KILLED MY BOY, HE KILLED MY BABY BOY"

Somewhere else outside Konoha

Spiral masked man was now out of konoha" phew that could have gone south anytime and part two of the plan is now complete "and now the spiral masked man started transforming and after few minutes he revealed himself to be 'Zetsu'

'I still don't believe we managed to take yondaimes son without him finding about it well I shouldn't be surprised after it was all his plan THE REAL MADARA UCHIHAS PLAN'

_**In a hovel of a unknown place**_

A old man who almost seemed as old as time itself was sitting on athrone with his eyes closed and with rods attached on his back which came out from a huge statue which was highly decayed and was supplying him with chakra and then at afraction of a second his eyes opened and his legendry doujutsu 'The Sharingan' was revealed to the world '


	2. Chapter 2 (Plans and trainig commences)

**AN: First of all, let me tell you that this is my first fic so try to be a little gentle if there are mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter - 2 (Plans)**

**IN THE VERY SAME HOVEL**

Zetsu materialized in front of his master "Master, I have brought the baby boy for you "

Madara Uchiha looked at him passively for some time "Do you know his name?" Questioned Madara.

"Yes , Master his name is Namikaze Naruto. He is Yondaime Hokage 's and Uzumaki Kilushina's son and he is also the the Jhinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko"

Few minutes passed and Madara then asked with a glare which seemed to unnerve Zetsu" Well what are you waiting for, bring him to me right away."

Few seconds later another clone of Zetsu came out of the ground and had a baby boy with whiskers in his cheeks and the boy was wrapped in a towel Zetsu placed the boy in Madara's lap

A green light started glowing in Madara's hand and then he made a small cut on his wrist and started pouring his blood in Naruto's mouth. Zetsu was a little perplexed by his master's actions but then he started seeing changes in the boy. The whisker marks which he had on his cheeks vanished slowly and overall he became healthier and he started making gurgling sounds and even smiled a little as if he was very happy.

After watching the changes Zetsu couldn't contain his curiosity and asked his master "why did you do that?". For some reason Madara wasn't angry with his servant to question to question him like that so he decided to humor him " He had those whisker marks because he was under the influence of Kyuubi's chakra so when I gave him some of my blood the foul chakra receded removing his whisker marks and the other reason is it will help him in awakening his sharingan since now my DNA and his DNA has intertwined because the boys DNA was in a suspensory state due to large intake of the demon's chakra thus giving him access to the kekkai genkai sharingan ."

Zetsu was flabbergasted after hearing the explanation though he didn't show it outwards" What are we gonna do with him?" Asked Zetsu . Madara chuckled and said "Isn't that the million dollar question?". After a brief pause Madara gave him a bunch of seals written on a paper and explained " Zetsu these are special seals when you will place it on top of the already existing shiki fujin seal it will leak a great amount of demonic chakra which will expand his chakra pathways this increasing his reserved exponentially. If my calculations are which they always are then by the age of three he will have high Kage level reserves by the age of three. You will do this daily for an hour if possible do it while he is sleeping. We will continue this process till he turns thirteen by that time his chakra level will easily equal to that is Kyuubi's ." Bragged Madara.

"Master, why go this far just to train this boy?" Questioned Zetsu .

" Zetsu , I am not gonna live long at best I have 13 to 14 years that is why I want to pass on my legacy to this boy and I have seen visions of this boy he is destined for greatness but he is gonna need all the power which he can get and I know I am the only one who can provide him that and I also believe that he will be the one who will finally bring peace to our world which has been razed by war and I Uchiha Madara will be the catalyst." Stated Madara.

"Zetsu take care of him for the next three years because we can't start his training right away... And for goodness sake don't show him your real face." threatened Madara and also gave him a glare to get his point across.

Zetsu nodded to his master and took the baby away from his lap just before he was gonna diss appear into the ground " Zetsu , wait I want you to do something for me."

" anything master " replied Zetsu quickly

"Good... I want you to kill the nanabi's Jhinchuriki and then disperse its chakra all around the world so that it will take a long time for nanabi to give form to his chakra and this will effectively fool everyone and they will believe that that's the Kyuubi's chakra."

"the assassination wouldn't be a problem because according to sources the Jhinchuriki is a little girl."

"it will be done in the earnest , master" assured Zetsu ."

And finally Zetsu disappeared into the ground along with Naruto.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

During the three years Naruto had grown a little he was about 3 ft and according to Zetsu he was quite smart for his age and today was the day of reckoning because today his master was going to start Naruto 's tor... Training.

"Naruto , today I am going to take you to meet a person who will start your training in shinobi arts ." Stated Zetsu hardly showing any emotion and he was disguised as shut with brown hair, medium height, and was wearing a bandana over his head.

"DATTEBAYO! Finally I can start my training on being an awesome shinobi who everyone will fear and respect and would be considered a legend. "Exclaimed Naruto with a victory pose.

Zetsu sweat dropped on his over the top enthusiasm and after finally getting his bearings " yadda yadda Naruto you have to to e it down a little . If you keep on behaving like this your teacher will get mad at you and believe it you don't wanna make him mad."

"Don't you worry he will be very proud of me since I am gonna learn everything which he will teach like a sponge ."

_' I hope that you are able to do just that for everyone's sake'_ thought Zetsu to himself.

After few minutes of walking they reached the hovel. Naruto ran inside so that he can see who was gonna train him. When he went inside he saw a very very very old man sitting on a throne with rods sticking on his back from a giant statue which was sitting on a giant lotus with crossed legs

Naruto was a little unnerved after watching this but after finally coming in terms with the situation he asked away " who are you ?"

To this Madara chuckled because its not every day that someone after seeing all this is able to control his anxiousness and fear not even adults can do that but here was a kid who just seemed a little unfazed by this situation . After trying to read the kid , he finally spoke " I am the ghost of an Uchiha ... I am Madara Uchiha and I will be your trainer."

After a minute later " HAaha haaaaaa haha ha HAAHa " naruto started laughing hysterically then after getting his bearings " You look ... Like an ...old ...goat" said naruto while trying to with hold his laughter .

Madara's eye twitched that this little shit dared to call him an 'old goat'. Heck he was the most feared and respected shinobi on earth infact he was even more geared than Hashirama Baka because of his ruthlessness but her he was now getting belittled from a kid thought Madara and getting more frustrated by the minute.

" That's Madara sensei to you and if call me that again I will discipline you. " threatend Madara but somewhere deep down he knew that he was never getting rid of this nickname but putting that in the back burner he finally made to the main topic of this discussion

" Naruto listen for the next 10 years I am gonna train you in every field of shinobi arts including tai , nin , gen ,ken and fuinjutsu. It's going to be very hard on you naruto but everything in the future is going to depend on you that's what I believe."

Naruto's mind was doing back flips well he was really looking forward to learn all the stuff and it looked like that this guy knew what he was talking about even though he looked like an old goat.

"Yes, madara sensei I will definitely learn everything and I will make you proud."

After hearing his proclamation madara gave out a genuine smile but at the same time he was wondering that whether he should tell him about his parents and his tenant after pondering on this subject for great length he finally spoke "Naruto ... I want to talk about your ...parents and your tenant "said a wheezing madara.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

A man with blond hair with his bangs reaching his cheeks was standing in front of a stone monument with his wife Kushina this man was none other than the legendery hero of the third shinobi world war he was the Yondaime hokage who was constantly staring at the stone monument which had the names of the heroes who were killed in action while doing their jobs. He was particularly staring the name of his son who died because of his weakness to protect his family.

"Today he would have been of three years old Minato kun "said Kushina with sadness etched in her voice.

" I know Kushina chan … I just wish that…. I could have …..been faster that day ….then just maybe he would have been … alive " sobbed the man who was considered the fastest man on earth.

Things has been looking up for konoha and his hokage even after the attack of kyuubi, konoha was able to regain some of its strength though Minato knew that it was going to take another decade or so to reclaim their old strength but enemies didn't dare to attack them with him and all the saanins and the sandaime present in the village but one thing always lurked in the mind of both the parents that was the loss of their son. If only they knew just what kind of legend their son was going to be.

**Three months later **

Naruto had already started his training in taijutsu and he was making his body strong. The old goat(Madara) had made special resistant seal on his body which didn't stunted his growth and due to having his massive stamina he was already in level 3. According to Naruto, Madara was a total slave driver he would push him every day to his limits till he collapsed due to exhaustion. He thought that Madara was giving him divine retribution for calling him 'old goat' all the time.

But that wasn't all the reason to celebrate he had finally awakened his sharingan which was already matured the day he awakened. He could still remember the shocked face of madara when he first unlocked it.

_**Flashback**_

'_So you are saying my parents are still alive and they love me but YOU HAD TO JUST FUCKING KIDNAP ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD GOAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?' screamed Naruto . madara knew that he did deserve every jab he made but he was surprised by the colorful language his new student used._

_But that wasn't even the end of surprise suddenly cracks started forming below Narutos feet and then he opened his closed eyes and stared madara down with his crimson red eyes, his sharingan._

_Madara was surprised with the potency of his chakra it was very strong but he was even more surprised that he was able to unlock his sharingan at a tender age of three but that wasn't the end of his surprise his students sharingan was already fully MATURED!_

' _is it possible that his sharingan is superior to even the pure blooded uchihas? Does one need a strong body of an Uzumaki to harness the true power of sharingan' mused madara ._

"_Naruto I know that I shouldn't have done this to you but this was a very necessary intervention and anyway I can make you strong beyond your imagination because believe me if you don't have enough strength than you will fail in protecting your precious people. Your own parents barely got out with their lives and they were legends in their own rights. Please … understand." Pleaded madara._

_If you would say Zetsu was shocked that would've been the understatement of the century because he knew his master was in and out an uchiha and uchihas don't plead with this Zetsu knew that this boy must be very important for everybody's future to turn right and he also knew that his master was leaving his entire hope on this boy._

_Naruto knew there was some amount of truth in the old goat's word because even he knew that this man was once a very powerful shinobi and after taking in account of all the pros and cons he finally came to his decision."Fine, Madara sensei I will believe in you and I will be under your guidance for the next 10 years and will count on you to teach me the ways of shinobi." Said Naruto with maturity which you would never find in a six year old._

"_Good Decision shisou from today I will start your training and it won't be easy." Said madara with authority. _

_**Flashback ends**_

**Six years later**

Naruto was now nine years old. He had significantly grown in the last six years he was no longer a measly boy he stood at about 4ft 5inch and had a lean and toned body for his age. His hair had grown significantly and now it covered his left eye completely. His taijutau had grown significantly and was easily high jounin in that aspect. According to madara he would easily give taijutsu experts like Maito Gai a run for their money. His chakra levels now easily surpassed lower level Bijuus like Shukaku and Nibi . Madars plan to extend his chakra pathways using the seals to flood the pathways with demonic chakra had worked magnificently.

Naruto was at present fighting some white zetsus with his taijutsy only. His taijutsu was a modification of the uchihas **Interceptor Fist. **He called it the **Majin's Fist**. It was made on the basis of narutos ungodly speed which could've easily rivaled a low kage level ninja because of which this style used precise and strong jabs to a humans nervous system trying to stop their organs function effectively killing them. The only disadvantage it had was it was purely offensive so if someone is faster than naruto then it could be easily counterattacked but due to his sharingan he was able to predict the moves effectively reducing the cons of his taijutsu style.

Zetsu cocked his fist to naruto face but he easily dodged it as if it was nothing and immediately counterattacked by giving a strong jab to his effectively ending the life of that clone. In afraction of asecond another zetsu ame from behind but due to Naruto's insane reflexes he backflliped and grabbed that clones and broke its neck in the process. This continued for sometime he wasmoving like water but had the rigidity of rock. Needless to say Madara was impressed by his student's progress he knew that now was the time to start his training in ninjutsu, kenjutsu ,genjutsu and fuinjutsu.

Naruto had finally decimated the clones of zetsus just then he heard the sounds of clapping " Very good Naruto – kun I am impressed by your progress at present you are easily a high chunin but with your learning of Kage Bunshin you might even be a low jounin but from here on the real deal starts, I believe you are finally ready for learning elemental manipulation, and I know that you have shown some talent in kenjutsu so we will be refining it in next three years and I am also gonna start your training in fuinjutsu by the time I am done with you you will easily be one of the strongest ninjas to ever grace the elemental nations." Stated Madara with some pride.

A clone of Zetsu then came out of the ground and placed some papers in Madara's hand. Madara then a gave a piece of paper to Naruto " Naruto these are chakra papers and they show which kind of affinity you have when you channel some chakra through it . If its wind then it will cut the paper in two, if its earth then the paper will crumble, if its water then the paper will get soaked , if its lightning then the paper will crinkle, if its fire then the paper will burn... now go on channel your chakra through the paper."

Naruto nodded and then channeled his chakra through the paper the paper immediately turned into a giant tree, then the tree caught on fire and finally to top it off there were shocks which surrounded the fire giving it a magnificient feeling.

Madara 's eyes widened he couldn't believe it that this kid had the sacred bloodline of the Senju clan , the mokuton and then he also had effinities for fire which probably came from his blood and also had an affinity for lightning so to sum it up he had afiinities for earth, water, fire and lightning that was four affinities. Madara knew it that time that when he will master all these affinities he will surpass both him and Hashirama and will be a true monster after finally controlling the Kyuubi's chakra.

After thinking of all the possibilities Madara gave a maniacal grin and said " Naruto, you have affinities for four elements not only that but you also have the sacred bloodline of Senju clan known as the Mokuton, this bloodline was weilded by the shodaime hokage."

Naruto then gave a great impression of how does a fish look when it's taken from water but then he screamed " I KNEW IT I WAS AWESOME." but then Naruto composed himself " so when will we start the training Madara sensei?" questioned Naruto.

He was a little annoyed by Naruto's earlier reaction but he didn't blame him because even he had his moments of idiocy otherwise Naruto was very stoic and hardly showed any emotion when he was in a fight after his musing Madara finally said " we will start it right now with your earth and water affinities , I want you to make 20000 shadow clones , I want 1000 of them to try to wet the leaf by only using chakra and I want another 1000 to try to crumble leaf by using chakra, take the leaves from the tree you just created ... after 3 hours I want you to dispell them in batch of hundreds so that you don't get a mental shutdown.

_Things are surely becoming interesting for our hero..._

_**Please Read and Review I really wanna know my readers opinions. I had planned on giving Naruto the Mokuton and don't worry I will explain how he got it. **_

_**i have also planned on giving him the mangekyo but i am gonna change some aspects on how he is going to obtain it and if you people have any idea on the pairings for Naruto do mention in your reviews but please don't say Sakura and Hinata I hate both of them.**_

_**i am sorry if the language is not upto the mark since english is my second language.**_

_**Ja ne .**_


	3. Author's Note

**This is not a update**

Hello Readers, I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story but I will be updating it soon so stay tuned.

I am really sorry for the wait. I will try to update regularly, but certain circumstances always prevent me from doing so.

Crazyrajat.


	4. Chapter 3 (life is a giant flashback)

**Hello, this is crazyrajat I know it has been a long time since last update and I am really sorry for that. My admissions were going on so I wasn't able to concentrate on my story. I will try to update it regularly now so that my readers won't be disappointed in me. Now enough of my ranting and here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or its characters. Though I wish I owned this manga.**

**Chapter -3 (life is a giant flashback)**

It had been few years since Madara started Naruto's training. In the past 4 years since Madara started Naruto's training in elemental manipulation he has went through many torturous things that any normal ninja would have killed themselves due to the sheer strain of routine, but Naruto was no ordinary shinobi because he just didn't know when to give up.

In the past 4 years Naruto had changed considerably, he was now 13 years old, he was no longer a midget, he was easily 5 Ft. 6 inch with muscles in all right places, he wasn't thin, but not bulky at the same time, his entire body was designed with amazingly toned muscles which would've made any jounin jealous, since his entire body was designed to move in ridiculous speed and to have an incredible power behind each hit.

His hair was untamed and formed two bangs running down to his cheek. His face already showed strem lined jaws, his eyes were ocean blue which gazed everyone at such intensity that any women would be weak on their knees due to their sheer intensity.

He had changed his outfit in these years, now he wore a sleeveless white shirt which showed most of his chest and some of his abs. He wore anbu pants and arm guards and the outfit was finished with a blue Shimenawa around covering his backside and it was tied in a thick rope. (Just imagine Sasuke's clothing in shippuden). He also carried a katana at his back which radiated power beyond dreams.

Naruto was demolishing hundreds of dummies in the training ground by the taijutsu style he created a few years back. Madara was watching his protégé dancing and weaving through dummies at such incredible speeds which would make even him a little wary of Naruto, even in his prime. Needless to say that he was incredibly proud of what the little boy has turned into, a shinobi which will surpass him and even the Shodai in the coming years, No he will leave both of them in dust.

He would've have loved to see that day when Naruto would've turned into a being of such power but every good thing must meet its end. Madara knew that his body was not going to hold out until that day, he had at best 2 weeks before he passed on from the world of living. Now that he was so close to death he started remembering events of last ten years when he started training Naruto.

_A small smile graced the Uchiha's lips._

_**Flashback:-**_

_It had been six months since Naruto discovered his elemental affinities. In these six months Naruto had already managed to master the Suiton and Doton nature manipulation which said so much about what you can achieve with kage bunshin training._

_Madara was watching Naruto from his throne._

"_Naruto, have you started with your mokuton training?"_

"_I tried a lot, but it just seems impossible to combine both the suiton and doton manipulation" replied Naruto with a downtrodden face clearly showing his frustration at not being able to succeed with his mokuton kekkei genkai._

"_Don't let your spirits down Naruto- Kun, even Shodai wasn't able to succeed until he was in his teens, you will get it eventually." Replied Madara with the same stoic face._

"_I want you to start with your Katon affinity….." said Madara while handing down some books to his protégé._

"…_but at the same time I want you to start your studies in the history of elemental nations and also in strategically thinking so that you don't dance like a hooligan, but with the grace of a ballet."_

"_Dance?" Naruto questioned with a big question mark on his head._

"_Don't you mean to fight Old Goat or is old age finally getting to you?" insulted our blonde haired hero with a straight face._

_Madara's eyes started twitching violently at the comment of his age. He knew that he is old but there is no way he is going to slide that 'old goat' comment._

"_Naruto-kun only pathetic shinobis fight, shinobi legends like me they always dance, remember that….." retorted the 'old goat' after somewhat gaining a little of his calm._

_Naruto was totally stunned after hearing Madara's proclamation and he vowed himself that by the end of his training with 'old goat' he will perfect his 'dance'._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A year had passed and now Naruto was already 10 year old. He had already mastered his katon affinity and was now his favorite element. He didn't know how this happened but he blamed the 'old goat' for gaining an excessive liking to the fire affinity since Madara himself preferred katon jutsus over other elemental manipulation._

_He had learned many katon ninjutsu, but he was not able to do the A and S ranked techniques because his body couldn't handle the stress and the backlash which he received due to massive chakra usage despite having a lot of chakra in his system._

_Just when he was pondering about all of his achievements in the past year a vine like creature a.k.a Zetsu popped out from the ground. He still didn't believe that the guy who raised him for the first three years was an artificial life form which Madara created with his will and the rinnegan. He was freaked out at first but he got over it after some time._

"_**Naruto-san, Madara**__ has demanded your __**presence in the throne ro**__om. He wants to discuss about your training __**and how you are going to progress**__ from here." said both Zetsus in an eerie synchronization._

_Naruto nodded and shunshined to the throne room, not wanting to get on the bad side of Madara by being late._

_Madara was sitting on a chair with rods attached to his back, but there was no giant ass statue behind him. Naruto was silently wondering about it but he didn't voice it._

_"You have been doing well with your assignments, but now we have to master jutsus of each manipulation from C to S ranked ones...*cough* *cough* *cough*. You will start with kenjutsu and will even start your studies in the art of fuinjutsu..."_

_Madara then threw two big scrolls right at the feet of Naruto._

_"These are the summoning scrolls, one of them is for Ravens and another one is for legendary Dragon summoning contract *cough* *cough* *cough*..."_

_"Ravens aren't going to be a problem but the other contract is a class 10 summoning contract and convincing them to be their summoner is going to be a bitch."_

_Naruto was gaping at the legendary contract while at the same time tried to process the events happening before him. Needless to say that anybody who could summon the legendary dragons were going to be cool. Even the Sannin's summons can't compete with that._

_Naruto beamed with happiness and before Madara could say anything, he bit his thumb and wrote his name on the scroll with his blood._

_"You idiot! Do you know what you have done?" bellowed Madara._

_Before Naruto can give his response he vanished in a white smoke._

_Madara sighed "That idiot is so impatient, if he comes back alive then I am going to increase his training by a factor of three. "Concluded the shinobi legend with a hint of worry for his student._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto was reverse summoned to an area which was brimming with life. There were rats and squirrels the size of elephants. Trees reached hundreds of foot higher. There were even snakes which would've easily been the size of Manda._

_Naruto was taking in the beauty of this particular hotspot. Just then a massive roar was heard behind his back._

_Needless to say he was scared shitless of the thing which gave out such a beastly roar, but nevertheless he found his courage and turned backwards and what he saw confirmed, no double confirmed his fears._

_Standing before him was a massive red lizard type thing easily at 150 feet tall with massive wings from his shoulder bones and had a massive pointed tail. This being had blue slatted eyes; these eyes were that of a predator combines with massive claws in all of its limbs would've scared any shinobi shitless. This very dragon was now gazing at our favorite blonde haired idiot._

"**Boy, were you the one who dared to summon us?**_**"**__ roared the massive dragon._

"_Well tech-nicaly…it was you…who sum-moned me. I just sign-ed the contract." Stuttered our brave hero._

"**You shouldn't have signed our contract, we would never let an idiot, and a flaky looking weak kid like you, be our summoner"** _scoffed the dragon._

_Naruto's Eyes were violently twitching and tick marks started to appear after hearing the insults thrown by the dragon. Naruto overcame his fear and retorted._

"_Shut up! You stupid overgrown lizard. Don't you dare insult me or you will get a beating of a life time."_

"***ROAR* what did you call me? You flesh bag**_**!"**_

"_Did I stutter? You are nothing but an old-stupid-overgrown-lizard" clarified the stupid blonde._

"**HAHAHAHHAHAHA! You have some guts boy to insult me like that, you know what if you are able to defeat me in a battle I will make you our official summoner but if you lose you die. How about that? **_"Challenged the dragon__**.**_

"_Bring it on! You Fat reptile" bellowed Naruto and he charged._

_Naruto knew that his taijutsu would be useless against such a massive being, so only genjutsu and ninjutsu were the only option, even amongst that only his ninjutsu would've made any difference or would've caused any noticeable harm._

_Keeping that in mind. He made two hand seals then he said "_**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)._ Water started getting collected from the atmospheric moisture then a massive dragon about 50 ft big with glowing golden eyes came into existence and it charged at the red dragon with an amazing speed._

_The Red Dragon just scoffed and annihilated the water creature with his forelimbs, barely showing any kind of discomfort but still it was clear that he was amused to see a nine year old kid being able to pull moisture out of the air._

_Naruto was panting very hardly, clearly that jutsu had taken a lot out of him._' I don't freaking believe this! He was able to counter that jutsu so easily...I can't go easy on him.' Were the thoughts which were running rampant in our blonde hero's head.

_Naruto activated his sharingan because he knew that there was no way in hell he was winning this confrontation wihout his kekkei genkai and it was absolutely necessary to counter the red dragon's next move._

_The Dragon growled and charged massive amounts of chakra at his mouth "_**Karyu no Hoko" **(Fire Dragon's Roar) _and released never ending streams of fire from his mouth and his nose._

'What the hell!' _Naruto couldn't believe that anything on earth could create fire in such magnitude except his sensei. The pillar of fire which was heading towards him was easily a 100 Ft. tall and the fire was so intense that everything within a few miles was getting burned due to the shear heat of these flames._

_Naruto knew that there was no way he could counter it by using a Suiton ninjutsu because he didn't have a water jutsu big enough to counter the upcoming pillar of flames._

'I have no other option but to use that jutsu or else I am not going to survive this.' _Grimaced Naruto._

_With that Naruto made three quick handseals which would've been a blur to even most of the talented Jounins out there in the elemental nations_ **"Katon: Goka Mekkayaku"** (Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation). _He tried to put as much chakra as he can into this jutsu and the results were incredible._

_A massive pillar of flames of about the same size rolled out of Naruto's mouth and it clashed with the Dragon's flames._

_Even the Dragon himself was surprised at seeing a fire jutsu of such level, and he was even more shocked to see a ten year old kid accomplishing this feat._

_Both of the fire pillars were struggling against each other, but finally they relented and fazed away._

_After the incredible fire show performed by both the participants, Naruto was panting and was on the verge of unconsciousness whereas the Dragon didn't even seem winded after doing such a powerful technique._

"**You impressed me a little, but it is nowhere near enough to beat me— just give up boy and save both of us the trouble... I will even be kind and will kill you as quick as possible." **_said the Dragon in a mocking tone._

_Naruto was still panting but he said "Give Up! HA Ha Ha ha ha..." and he started laughing madly even the Dragon couldn't help but raise his eyebrow on his opponent's behaviour. Seriously what kind of a sick fucktard laughs insanely when he is just about to die._

"_...…Ha Ha ha ha he he, know one thing you overgrown fuckface. My name is Naruto–Uzumaki, and I am the apperentice of Madara Uchiha…and I never means never GIVE UP. You get that huh, NEVER." concluded Naruto with so much fire in his eyes that even the said dragon backed away due to the sheer power in them._

_The Dragon growled and brought down his massive claw to cut Naruto in half and bellowed __**"Then die Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

_Naruto was just watching the claw descending closer and closer to him. Everything stopped for Naruto for a second._

"I can't give up, my journey to become the greatest shinobi has just… started, there is no way that I am going to die here like TRASH, … I am going to surpass the 'Old Goat'." _Thought a frantic Naruto_.

_Unknown to Naruto he started channeling massive amounts of chakra to his eyes, his sharingan started spinning madly and the tomoes combined with the pupil to form a totally another shape. Finally Naruto had awakened his _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_._

_The claw was now only an inch away from bisecting Naruto like a piece of chicken, but before this could happen Naruto whispered in a very low voice _**'Kamui' **(Authority of Gods) _and the claw just phased away from Naruto like he was just a ghost._

_Before the Dragon can even marvel such an amazing space - time ninjutsu, a green ribcage made of pure chakra started forming around Naruto, and then 2 skeletal hands came out of the ribcage and gave 2 massive punches to the dragon at his jaw and his abdominal area sending him flying away for at least a good 50 ft._

_He was a little dazed because of the strength behind each punch but he got his bearings back with in next few minutes and glared towards the young 10 year old boy._

_Naruto and his incomplete _**Sussano **_were still standing but the stress of awakening his _**Mangekyo **_and then using _**Kamui **_and later using the _**Sussano **_had took a toll on Naruto…he finally collapsed head first, eating the dirt._

_Dragon approached Naruto very cautiously and stared at him for a minute or two, trying to analyze him and he had admit he was just drawing straws._

**'What an interesting boy, just doesn't know when to give up… such kind of strength at such young age… truly marvelous, maybe he will be a great asset to us.**' Pondered the red dragon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_After getting his ass royally kicked, Naruto was sleeping on a big leaf twice the size of any full grown adult. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises but otherwise he was still alive which can actually be considered quite lucky considering who he was fighting._

'W…Where … am …I? My… Head hurts.' _Thought Naruto after finally waking up from sweet unconsciousness._

**"You finally woke up hmm…, Sleepy Head! You were out for a day." **_Snickered the Dragon._

_Naruto somehow managed to turn his head and noticed the very same Dragon which beat the shit out of him, but nevertheless he managed to keep his calm and asked "It's not that I don't appreciate being alive, but could you explain why you haven't killed me yet Mr. ..."_

**"Ryujin, that's my name, No Overgrown Garden Lizard or Snake for that matter. I won't repeat this again." **_Ryujin glared at Naruto making him fidget, because he made it clear to him that if he didn't call him by his name then there would be hell to pay. Needless to say that Naruto agreed to the terms because even he wasn't stupid enough to anger the Red Dragon once again._

_After few minutes and watching the kid at such unease ruining spoke _**"You don't have to be at such unease, because from today on forth you are our summoner; but you are still nowhere near powerful enough to deserve that…"**

_Naruto was depressed that he still wasn't good enough for the Dragons to respect him but he wasn't going to deny a gift horse in his mouth because he knew they were the strongest summons out there and having them on his side would surely benefit him._

**"… but you are just a kid, in a few years you will be a force to be reckoned with and we will help you reach there."**

_Naruto gave a beaming smile to the dragon "So Ryujin-san, are you the boss summon of the Dragon clan?"_

_The Red Dragon gave a hearty laugh" _**No, boy that honor deserves to the strongest of our kin that is the GOLDEN DRAGON LORD BAHUMAT- SAMA, I just test the summoner and maintain peace between our kin in his stead…"**

_Naruto was just going to ask about meeting him but before he could ask anything the dragon retorted._

**"… before you ask me anything, let me say this; NO, you are not allowed to meet him. You are nowhere near ready to meet him, maybe in a few years you will be strong enough, but definitely not now." **

_After taking in all the things said by the dragon, Naruto nodded his head and asked "What can you guys help me with, I already have an amazing teacher who is more than skilled in almost every discipline of the shinobi arts except , maybe Fuinjutsu or Medical Ninjutsu."_

_Dragon pondered his new summoner's analysis because even he was sure that his sensei was no slouch in shinobi department which was easily proved by his student's skills._

**"We are more than capable to help you with your Fuinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu; we can also help you hone your skills in elemental manipulation."**

"_I am already done with elemental manipulation; and what do dragons know about Fuinjutsu?" questioned Naruto with an innocent face._

_Ryujin's eyes were twitching violently because of the doubts raised by the young boy on their capability to teach the ancient art of seals and healing._

**'How dare he? We are class 10 summons; of course we know about these stuffs."** _Thought Ryujin heatedly._

**"Just so you know, we were the ones who created the seal to jail Juubi inside the Great Sage and don't you dare say that you have mastered your elements, you are still nowhere near to say that you have mastered them. Why do you think we dragons despite not having hands to make seals, are still able to breath elements like fire, lightning, water and other elements and sub elements so easily? It's because we have learned to manipulate them in the highest degree. You can only achieve that in our SACRED GROUNDS, due to their connection to these elements."**

_By the time Ryujin finished his ranting Naruto had stars in his eyes like a fan girl. He was totally floored with the possibilities of having summon like them._

"_When can we start with the training, please say now!?" Begged Naruto with excitement dripping from his voice and he started jumping on the very leaf he was resting earlier. _

_Ryujin just sweat dropped at his childish antics and was wondering why in hell, he even bothered to make this child their summoner but then he decided to answer his question._

"**Naruto-boy you are still injured it would be better if you rest for now**_."_

"_What are you talking about? I heal fast so there is nothing to worry about. "Replied Naruto with a straight face._

_Ryujin's claw lite up with a strange green glow and he placed that very claw on top of Naruto's chest and his eyes widened to because the boy was saying the truth, no matter how hard it was to believe, he really was back to 100% proficiency._

"**It seems you were right Naruto-boy, but before we start any kind of training I want you tour sacred ground and palace**_." Said the prideful dragon._

_After hearing that Naruto hopped on the dragon's head while the dragon launched himself into the air at supersonic speeds._

_Naruto started channeling chakra at his feet so that he doesn't fall off from the massive dragon's head. After some time they slowed down and what he saw later was forever etched into his memory. A beautiful place which he could never describe properly through his words._

_There were big palaces and all of them were surrounded by lush green trees. When he came even closer he had his jaw hanging at the ground._

"_Are -th-ese struct-ures made out o-f p-ure gol-d?" Naruto stuttered out._

_The dragon didn't even bother to respond him._

"_Wow…its beautiful", Naruto whispered. _

"**Wow, Indeed**_. "Said the dragon. There was just silence for the next five minutes, but Ryujin finally broke the ice, "_**You know the sacred grounds, no matter how much you damage them, they just revert back to their original beautiful state**_." _

_With that he landed right next to the area where several rainbows were overlapping each other, anyone would've easily guessed that this was their sacred ground. He hopped down from the dragon's head and ran towards the ground like a kid on a sugar rush, well, he was a kid who had gained wisdom far beyond his years. When he reached the center of the sacred grounds, he saw that all the rainbows were intersecting at a particular point, wherein lay a Katana with black sheath buried deep into a pedestal and its scabbard was put horizontally below the katana like it was worshipping it. _

_Naruto could feel the Katana drawing him in as he gazed at all its glory. _

_Ryujin was watching this and finally spoke, "_**That's Kamudo-no-Tsurugi, also known as the 'Heavenly Way blade'. Legends say that the gods themselves created her but she never allow any of them to wield it, and so, she was thrown from heaven so that a suitable wielder could come and finally ascend her to the greatness which she deserved**_." While Ryujin was telling the story like an old man, Naruto had already reached the pedestal and touched the hilt of the blade; As soon as his hands met the blade, the scabbard and the Katana gave off an unearthly light which shone upon the entire ground, engulfing anything and everything in its wake. _

_After a few minutes, the lights grew calm and finally died away and the red dragon saw his new summoner holding the legendary blade in his right hand and was glad that he didn't kill him earlier because this just proved that he was indeed worthy to summon the dragon clan._

"**Well, well, look at you, Naruto- boy, only a day and you have already impressed me, I guess we should now include Kenjutsu amongst one the things which you must study**_." Concluded Ryujin, but if anyone would've heard closer, they would've felt the hint of pride in his voice. "Well, I think we should start as early as we can.", said Naruto in an adamant manner, showing resolve that was, perhaps, much out of the reach of an ordinary young boy._

_Ryujin grinned wide showing all of his massive teeth in its full glory and gave out a massive roar. Within minutes, the grounds were graced with three more of his kin._

_The first dragon had four wings like a dragon fly, he was humungous in massive but nowhere near as big as Ryujin. His hide had a blue shade and his face showed two glorious horns protruding upwards which gave him a demonic look, he was also giving the stink-eye to Naruto like he was annoyed by his presence. _

_The second dragon, was just as massive as Ryujin with the shade of black as his hide. His tail ended with a big scythe like protrusion, and his limbs had big claws which could have easily pierced reinforced steel. He had two massive wings which also had needle like thin but sharp claw at its end and was watching the proceedings impassively._

_The last dragon was hardly the size of Naruto. She was incredibly small for a dragon and had three sets of wings with pink hide and was the only one to give him a cheerful smile which he reciprocated with his own foxy grin._

"**Naruto boy, the one with the snarl on his face is Rizen, a thunder element type dragon. One with the black hide is Zappa and the last one with go-happy attitude is Akeiah**",_ introduced the red dragon._

_Rizen seemed annoyed by the minute and he finally lost it,"Ryujin-senpai, please don't say that this midget is our summoner."_

_Naruto's eyes were violently twitching and tick marks started to appear on his head._

'For god's sake! I'm just 10 years old, of course I'm short.'_ grumbled Naruto to himself, refusing to voice his thoughts, trying to not get to the bad side of the blue dragon after getting nearly killed by Ryujin._

"**Oh come on, Rizen-ji-san, just look at him, he's so cute." **_squealed Akeiah with a distinct female voice. Rizen just snorted and chose to ignore the matter altogether._

"**Ryujin- senpai, do you mind to tell us why you commanded our presence and if possible, why there are so many solid clones of our young summoner, after all, it is a high level skill." **_asked Zappa with the same impassive face with a subtle hint of curiosity._

"**Rizen, he isn't as weak as you think, give him a chance and he just might surprise you; And Zappa, there are these many clones so that we can train him to surpass his very limits."**

_Rizen just started complaining about annoying, blonde, midgets while Ryujin continued from where he was interrupted, _**"Rizen, I want you to help him with his lightening manipulation. Zappa, I want you to teach him our kenjutsu katas and also help him with his earth manipulation. Akeiah, you will be teaching him all about fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu, you will also be helping him with water manipulation. And I, myself, will try to hone his fire manipulation although he is already quite good with It."**_ concluded Ryujin with a stern face, daring them to question his authority. _

"**HAI, RYUJIN- SAMA!"**_ retorted all of them in unison._

_This is where Naruto started to become someone great, someone different, and someone capable of deciding the fate of the nations, leading them to glory or turning them to ruins._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Madara still reigned the throne, and was waiting for his student to come back, he had no doubt that there were some chances of him getting killed but he knew that he was his student and no matter how tough the adversities might become, he would still prevail. Even at the age of mere 10 years, Naruto wasn't just someone who anyone could take lightly. He was prodigious even among prodigies, a true shinobi in the making, and he would be the one responsible for ascending him to such greatness. He himself never dared to sign the legendary contract because they were known to be quite picky in choosing their summoners, since their previous summoner was the Rikudo sennin himself._

_Madara knew that in his prime he was one of the strongest shinobi, only trumped by the Shodai hokage, but he had realized that he had less to no chance against a 'true god of shinobi'. He might be arrogant but he was no fool. His pondering came to a halt when two bursts of smoke interrupted revealing his student and a pink dragon. _

_Madara smirked, "Seeing that you are alive, is it safe to assume that they decided to let you be their summoner?"_

"_Was there any doubt? After all, I am your student." retorted Naruto with his own smirk._

_Akeiah coughed a little to get their attention and she spoke"_**You must be the Great Madara Uchiha, you caused quite a stir during your glory days. I am actually quite glad that someone of your caliber has decided to take him under your wing, I am sorry that I have to cut down the pleasantries but our clan has some questions which need to be answered."**

_Naruto couldn't believe that Akeiah was talking so formally with his master because in the past week all the time she talked in a very cheerful tone but looks can be deceiving he learned that when she started his basics in fuinjutsu from her, despite being naturally talented due to the very blood flowing in his veins, he knew that even with kage bunshin it was going to take years before he reached her level. Heck she didn't even need ink for making seals. She could make any kind of complex seals just through using her chakra. The chakra control needed for doing that is just plain insane._

"**When Naruto was battling with Ryujin-sempai he was able to transform his sharingan into the mangekyo despite not achieving certain circumstances which are required to awaken it….."**

_She let the information sink in. Madara's eyes widened to epic proportions after he heard her, he was bewildered, because what she proposed was a ridiculous notion, to awaken the next level of sharingan though strong will to survive had never happened to anybody in his clan. It was ridiculous to even think about it._

_While Madara was still pondering about what actually happened, Naruto was looking confused about his circumstances._

"…**but that isn't the end of it. After managing to use Kamui and Sussano we were pretty sure that some of his vision might have deteriorated but after medical examinations we were able to conclude that his vision will suffer no problems whatsoever due to his unique genetics which has a strong resemblance to our previous summoner. "**_with that she dropped the bomb._

_Madara was floored after hearing this. That his student managed to awaken the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan without the necessary sacrifice to achieve that power._

_He was planning to make Naruto kill him so that he can finally awaken the mangekyo sharingan but now he wouldn't have to go to such extremes and he was glad because he didn't have his eyes to give him eternal light since he already gave his eyes to someone. He would have been forced to give his father's eyes and even with that there was no guarantee that he would be able to awaken the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Then it hit Madara like a ton of bricks._

'It must be the uzumaki blood in him which helped him to achieve the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan without sacrificing his very being. I can't believe this, now he is the cure to the curse of hatred which every Uchiha bears.'

_Madara actually gave a small smile and said "Dragon-san, you already know the answer to your question, is it really necessary that I must voice them."_

_Akeiah gave a small cheerful smile and said _**"No, it's not necessary, but I would like you to keep his weekends free since he will be needed in the Dragon Palace for advanced training since the required strength can't be achieved here."**

_Madara gave a small nod to let her know that he had agreed to the terms and then Akeiah disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_After Akeiah went back to the Dragon Palace. Naruto turned towards his sensei and saw him making very scary face which promised a lot of pain._

"_You didn't listen to me, and signed the contract before I could say anything, so that is why now I have to discipline you."_

_Screams of mercy was heard that day from the hovel our blonde hero resided in._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_End Flashback_

Naruto was still destroying everything which came in his way through precise punches and kicks, then he heard Madara wheezing. He finally stopped his onslaught and looked towards Madara showing clear concern for his wellbeing.

He was still wheezing but he finally managed to catch his breath "Naruto-kun you have done excee…..dingly well in the past 10 years under my tutelage. I might even say that you have surp…..assed me, know th…..at I will always be pro….ud of you. You are a son to me, my blood flows in your veins. You still haven't rea….ched your peak. It's sad t…hat I won't be able to see it, but no…w our time has come… to an end and this is my last gift to you…"

Madara unsealed his legendary Gunbai from the seals present in his left arm and threw it towards Naruto, he caught the gunbai at its hilt and sealed it into the seals present in his right arm.

"….. I don't have much time left, I know you alre….ady knew that. I ref…..use to die like an old man, I want the death of a sh…..inobi. Naruto-kun I wa….nt you to kill me." Madara wheezed out.

A single tear came out from Naruto's left eye and then he vanished in a burst of speed and he plunged his sword directly into Madara's heart.

"Thank you for everything. Tou-san."

Madara died right at his throne with a smile on his face. If one would have watched closely then they would have seen Naruto's sharingan spinning and combining to form a six pointed shuriken which was enclosed in a triangle with circles as its vertices and three thick lines were going outwards from the sides of the triangle.

**A/N: - I really want to know that how you people like my story and suggestions so that I can improve on it. That is why I would appreciate it if each and every one of my readers give me a review stating their views and what they want from me. Your reviews also motivates me to release my chapters faster.**

**So, please read and review.**


End file.
